


The Priest’s Sacrifice

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Incubus Sanji, M/M, Nun Nami, Priest Zoro, Sucubus Vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: Sex is nice but falling in love is so much better. Sanji has wooed a high priest knowing his little secret. So. Sanji made Zoro even with his...





	1. Chapter One

I got bored with writing fun chapter titles. 

It was just a normal long day. With more confessions and prayers for loved ones. Zoro was a high priest of a small town. Of course he was no perfect father and had his few shares of sins. But. He should be stoned for what he had done. 

His eye locked up with a blonde. Bending over picking up his papers he had dropped. His eye wasn’t thinking purely of said blonde. His mind and body clouded with lust as his eye stared as the ass of the blonde. His hands clutched tight as his lip stuck between his teeth. God must of spent a little more time on him. 

But soon snapped out of it and helped the blonde out with the papers. Then handed off the papers to the blonde as they both stood up right. 

“Oh thank you father, whatever shall I do to repay the favor?” the blonde asked. 

“Your name shall be fine.” Zoro spoke. 

“Sanji, I’m the new here. I uh. Had too many papers and they slipped from my grip. I’m awfully sorry.” 

“It’s no trouble at all. It’s getting late anyway would you let me walk you out to your car? It gets a bit, dark and I’d hate for something to happen to you.” 

“Alright let me put these down. I’ll meet you at the front.” 

Then he started on his way to the front desk. Zoro crossed his arms curious of what had come over him. He had something that just called to him. Lured him in. 

But Zoro went and met him at the front of the double wooden doors. The blonde soon stepped up to him with his bag and stopped before him. The two of them headed out of the church and to Sanji’s car. He threw in his bag before turning to Zoro. 

“I will see you soon.” Sanji purred. 

Then hopped into his car and started off. Zoro sighed and scratched his head before leaving. 

As he headed up to his small apartment on the outside of town. He couldn’t get Sanji off his mind. Knowing he shouldn’t be thinking of a man like this. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop. 

Grumbling he headed inside his apartment and shut the door. His eyes narrowed to a figure sitting on the couch. 

“Forgive me father.” He spoke. 

Zoro shut the door as the figure stood. Turning on the light Sanji stood crossing his arms in the living room. 

“S-Sanji. Wh-what are you doing here?” Zoro asked. 

“I had to see you again.” Sanji pleaded stepping up to him. 

“What’s the matter did someone hurt you? Or coming after you?” 

Sanji stepped up to him and embraced him. Zoro furrowed as he saw a white thin tail with a heart end. Pulling back Sanji smirked with white horns curled around his ears and stopped to about his cheeks. He rumbled showing off his sharp fangs and lustful eyes. 

“Forgive me father, but it seems you have sinned.” Sanji chuckled, “Looking at me with the eyes of lust. A man. For a matter of fact.” 

“What do you want? Demon” Zoro grumbled.


	2. Chapter Two

"Demon! How dare you insult me as such! I'm a incubus! Besides, I want you. And you can't lie to me about not wanting me too." he purred. 

Sanji's hand slid to the slight bulge in his pants. Zoro batted his hand away. Sanji frowned stepping back and crossed his arms. 

"If anyone finds out you're here they could kill you!" Zoro hissed. 

"Relax. I know how to blend in. I mean I did earlier today. And you didn't seem to notice." 

Sanji stepped to the living room and sat on the couch and pulled up his knees. Showing how long and forever his legs were. Wrapped up in the netting of his tights and the heeled boots he wore. His tail batted softly on the floor while he nuzzled in the fur of his coat. 

"If your hungry I made dinner." 

"G-get out of my apartment!" Zoro hissed. 

"Don't lie to me. You want me to stay. Your virgin body wants me here. I can tell." 

He grumbled heading into the kitchen as Sanji chuckled softly kicking off his shoes and rolled his jacket off. Zoro stepped into the living room seeing Sanji curled up on the couch he patted the spot next to him. He huffed going to sit next to him and started to eat at his meal. Sanji rested on his shoulder earning the priests attention. 

"Your not just an incubus are you?" Zoro cocked a brow. 

"I'll tell you who I am one day but for now." Sanji leaned up and kissed his cheek before resting back on his shoulder, "You've gone soft Zoro, or is it cause you've been lonely..." 

Zoro turned to him seeing he fell asleep on his shoulder. Grumbling he took another bite of his food. 

"What am I gonna do with you." Zoro sighed wrapping his arm around Sanji’s shoulders. 

Zoro awoke the next morning to a weight on his lap. He grumbled fluttering open his eye to Sanji balancing a plate and cup in his hand. His body human knelt over him as he held a smirk on his lips. 

"Wakey wakey daddy. I have eggs and bacon." Sanji purred. 

“Don’t call me that.” Zoro grunted. 

“Something tells me you like it though.” Sanji grinned licking over his teeth. 

Zoro sat up taking the meal and the coffee but Sanji remained sitting in his lap. Ignoring him Zoro began to eat at his meal. Sanji frowned crossing his arms.

"You were so nice to me yesterday. What's the difference between then and now?" Sanji grunted. 

"You are an Incubus. You only want me for sex. Which I'm not going to give to you. I didn't become a high priest for nothing. None of your powers work on me." Zoro said, "Besides. Aren't you supposed to be a woman?" 

"I appeal to what or who you want, and it seems to be male. And you claim my powers don't work on you hum? And I'm after you for sex? Why have I fed you? And you let me stay the night with you? Yet alone, let me sleep beside you? Is it because you have fallen for me too? I have done nothing to use my powers against you." 

Zoro pursed his lips glancing to the blonde then back to his meal. Sanji smirked climbing off him before getting up and pulling on one of Zoro's jackets. 

"Oi, Where are you going?" Zoro grunted. 

"Relax, I'm going to get some groceries. Don't get worried about me." Sanji purred. 

"Just, gimme a second. I'll go with you. There's specific things I like." 

"Oh? Or is it cause you don’t want me to get caught. Just admit it Zoro you already have a soft spot for me. But hurry I don’t have all day.” 

Zoro shoveled his food into his mouth before grabbing one of his jackets they both headed out together. Sanji took Zoro's arm clinging to his warmth. 

"Your causing a scene." Zoro muttered. 

"I'm sorry that where I’m from is always hot and I'm constantly warm." Sanji hissed, "Unless you have a better way of keeping me warm. Cause I can name a few." 

Zoro glared to Sanji who licked his lips. Rolling his eye he let Sanji cling to his warmth. 

"So, why did you pick me?" Zoro asked. 

"Bragging rights." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro growled having the blonde chuckle and pat his arm softly. 

"Relax, I picked you because I knew you would let me stay with you. Let alone cook for you." Sanji teased.

"How did you know that?" Zoro cocked a brow.

"You still don't recognize me?" Sanji stopped him earning the priest to turn to him. But Zoro didn't seem to recognize who he was having Sanji sigh and continue there way to the store. But Zoro's gaze never seemed to tear from Sanji's face. There was something familiar about him, but. Zoro couldn't put his finger on it. 

As they headed into the store Sanji figured out what kind of dishes Zoro liked to eat. Anything that wasn't sweet. Which blew off his first plan on how to get him into bed. 

"Oi if your thinking dirty things stop, your looking like a demon." Zoro grunted. 

"For the last time! I'm an-" 

Zoro slapped a hand over his mouth. Sanji furrowed before licking over his palm and in between his fingers. Zoro hissed pulling his hand away as Sanji's tongue stuck out between his teeth. 

"Your lucky I didn't bite you, but I'm sure you'd be into that." Sanji purred stepping away to add more ingredients to his basket. As Zoro goes to follow behind him he runs into him. He was about to snap at him he noticed Nami and a friend of hers also shopping. The blue haired women had an unbreakable eye contact with Sanji. Nami perked up to them as well. 

"Sanji, do you know that woman?" Zoro whispered. Sanji glanced to Zoro then back to her. 

"That's Vivi, she's... a Succubus." Sanji muttered back. 

"Wh-what?" Zoro snapped to him, "How did she-" 

"Zoro! I want you to meet my new friend!" Nami called. 

Vivi smiled to him and they shook hands. She turned to Sanji and took his arm. They stepped away for a bit before having there own private conversation. 

"So, who's your friend?" Nami asked. 

"Eh. I. Sanji is..." 

"An old friend." Sanji stepped in taking Zoro's arm, "Zoro and I have known each other for years and I decided to stop by." 

"Oh! Is he just as lost as he was as a kid?" Nami asked. 

"His body might of changed but the Zoro I know and love is still the same." Sanji purred. 

"Vivi and I would love to have you two over for dinner sometime if you'd both like to join us. But we have to head out, call me if you want to stop by!" 

Nami stepped away but Vivi turned to Sanji and held his hands. 

"Please be careful up here Sanji, Gin is looking for you. If he finds you, and with this man he'd kill him. Just. Be safe." Vivi said before following after Nami.


	3. Chapter Three

Zoro and Sanji headed out of the store. Zoro's lone eye kept to his cheery being. A soft smile was on his lips looking over the groceries. What happened back there? What was Vivi doing up here, was she supposed to help Sanji like that. 

"Who's Gin?" Zoro asked. 

"Don't worry about it, he's no body." Sanji hums. 

Zoro cocked a brow as they headed home and Sanji's human form disappears. Humming he stretches into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

"I have confessions tonight, so I'm gonna be leaving in a few hours." 

"I know, have I confessed my longing for your dick in my ass." Sanji purred. 

Zoro rolled his eye heading into the living room and sat on the couch. Sanji went and joined him curling up beside him. 

"I'm only partially joking." Sanji chuckled. 

"Partially?" 

"Zoro, have you looked at yourself?" Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's, his hand drawing circles on his inner thigh, "God sculpted your gorgeous body for some hardcore fucking." 

Zoro kept his eye to Sanji, there was too much happening. His dirty talking, the warmth of his hand drawing on his thigh. And his eyes. Calling to him, pulling him in. Is Sanji even using his powers, or. Is this how he truly feels about him. 

"Don't tell me your taking my offer into consideration." Sanji purred into his ear. His hand trailing lower onto his thigh. Zoro suddenly stood turning to Sanji. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Zoro hissed. 

"Daw, you gonna masterbate without me?" Sanji pouted. 

"S-Shut up!" Zoro growled storming into the bathroom. 

Sanji hummed following after him. He sat before the door tail batting excitedly against the floor. He could smell Zoro's sexual desire through the door. And oh boy did it smell delicious. Sanji perked up as a small red ball floated to him through the door. He grinned plucking it from the air and tossed it back. Swallowing Sanji sighed lying back against the floor. 

"How much longer can you resist me priest?" Sanji hummed, "Your my new favorite craving." 

Zoro stepped out of the shower in just a towel around his hips to Sanji cooking. Everything smelt so good. Whatever Sanji was making. Zoro wanted a part of it. He stepped into the kitchen to find Sanji making a stew. He glanced to Zoro then back to the pot. 

"Oh, something smell good father?" Sanji hummed. 

"You can call it that." Zoro grunted, "Will it be done soon? I have to leave in about ten minutes." 

"It's done now." 

"Then-" 

Sanji leaned against the stove crossing his arms. 

"If you want something from me. I want something from you." 

"Here we go. What do you want sex devil." 

"Drop your towel." 

"Your joking." 

"Did I stutter?" 

Grumbling Zoro unfolding the towel around his hips. Sanji grinned as his eyes gazed to the soft length of the priest. 

"My my, your body was crafted by god. But those jewels were gifted by the devil. Besides you could of said no and I would of still given you your meal. So. A part of you wants me around. Or you want to try my cooking." 

Zoro grumbled tying his towel back. 

"You're the devil." Zoro hissed. 

"But you still want me either way." Sanji purred stepping past him and headed into the living room. Zoro grumbled plating up his meal before scarfing it down and putting the bowl in the sink. Zoro threw on his robes and placed the golden cross on his neck. Once Zoro stepped out Sanji grinned to the confessions outfit. 

"Oh forgive me father for I have sinned," Sanji pleaded standing and heading to Zoro. who frowned and turned to Sanji adding his sash, "I have such a tight and lewd hole and I don't know what to do with it. Maybe you can, fill it." 

Sanji's hands ran down his robes brushing himself against Zoro. Who cupped his chin and growled at him. Sanji's devilish lips curled into a sharp grin. 

"Oh. did that turn you on. Hm?" Sanji purred. Zoro turned and left having Sanji chuckle. 

He soon reached the church where he headed into the confessions booth and waited for his appointments. He should have two. But some stragglers always seem to wander in. 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." 

Zoro perked up and looked over to the diamond shaped holes in the woodwork. He curled a lip seeing the blonde sitting there. Sanji. 

"What are you doing here?" Zoro growled. 

"I... I ran away." Sanji turned to him, "I ran away from home, I hated my home life, and I left. Coming here to the surface to find. You. which honestly I'm surprised you don't remember me. When I turned ten, I wanted to see the surface world so my father took me up here. We blended in as you meer humans and. I loved it. I fell in love with a human, who wore those tattered overalls and beat up anyone he wanted. You were such a rebel back then." 

Zoro sighed with a slight smile, he remembered now. That blonde boy who took an apple and he beat up the shopkeep owner so Sanji could have that apple. 

"I know for a long time you were looking for me again. I do remember my guards telling me that. One came home battered and bruised cause they wouldn't tell you where I was." Sanji chuckled. Zoro furrowed crossing his arms. 

"Guards?" 

"Ah yea. Um. I'm the prince of one of the many kingdoms of the underworld." Sanji spoke, "Vivi is a succubus who is here to watch after me." 

"I see." Zoro spoke. 

"I hope you'll still have me." Sanji hummed. 

"Yea. I will. Why don't you wait in the enterance, I'll come and get you when I'm done." Zoro sighed. 

Sanji stood looking through the holes of the confession. 

"There wasn't a day I didn't go without thinking of you." 

He blew a soft kiss before stepping out. Zoro looked down to his hands and smiled softly.


	4. Chapter Four

Zoro stretched stepping out of the confession he headed out to see Sanji. Sanji sat in one of the chairs looking out the window. He turned to Zoro and smiled softly. 

“Mind walking a lady home.” Sanji winked. 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Zoro purred. 

Zoro took Sanji’s arm as they locked up the church and headed out and into the night. Sanji clung to Zoro’s arm since it was bitter cold. Zoro unfolded one of his robes and draped it over Sanji’s shoulders. 

“Oh now that you know I’m your long lost crush now your being nice to me.” Sanji asked turning to him with a cocked brow. 

“No, cause these robes are too hot for me.” Zoro hummed, “And you were honest with me. Young prince.” Sanji chuckled taking his arm again. 

“Sure. whatever you wanna call it. And don’t call me that. It makes me feel… greater than you. And I don’t want to think that.” 

“Then fine. Sex demon.” 

Sanji sighed this was his fate now. As they got into their neighborhood Sanji notices a few figures rummaging around in the area. Sanji pulled the robe on higher earning Zoro’s attention. Once Sanji’s eyes narrowed to a golden emblem on there shoulder having him tear his gaze from them and into Zoro’s shoulder. 

“Sanj-” 

“Hush. just keep going.” 

Zoro kept an eye on the figures roaming around the complex. Poking around into windows or around the cars. Zoro glanced to Sanji who kept to his shoulder. 

“Zoro, I can’t get caught by these guys. They will send me back home. And I’ll never see you again.” Sanji whispered. 

“Are they looking for you?” Zoro asked. 

“Probably. My father most likely sent them.” Sanji whispered. 

Zoro pulled him closer as they headed up to their building. Sanji gasped seeing someone start to head down the stairs. He pushed Zoro against one of the walls. 

“Just. Act like you enjoy it.” Sanji muttered. 

He pulled Zoro over him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Sanji kissed him softly earning Zoro to kiss back. Slowly melting into the kiss and pulled Sanji up against his hips and the wall. Sanji glanced up to the figure leering over them from the stairs. He shut his eyes and pulled Zoro closer. He nipped at Zoro’s lip and his tongue darted across his teeth, earning Zoro to open slightly. Sanji’s eyes snapped open as he felt something hard press against him. Sanji felt pride bubble and boil him. 

He turned Zoro on. 

Just by kissing. 

He was more than just turned on. He was hard as it could be. But the eyes watching. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t enjoy his meal. 

Zoro pulled back slightly to kiss down his cheeks to his neck. Sanji gave a breathless moan clutching onto his hair. His heavy lidded eyes glanced the area. But his lust high was too high for him to focus on anything. Zoro sucked down on a spot on his neck having Sanji mew slightly. 

“Excuse me you two.” 

Zoro pulled back as Sanji pulled the robes around him. Zoro turned to the older man pulling down his dark hood. Sanji clutched onto Zoro’s shoulders as he buried himself into the fabric. 

“I’m looking for someone a young blonde man. About five feet ten inches. Has a curled eyebrow?” the man asked. 

“Sorry we haven’t seen anyone like that.” Zoro spoke. 

The man turned to Sanji next, biting his lip. His fingers clutched tighter onto the fabric on his shoulders. He muttered under his breath for him to leave. Until. The man chuckled softly pulling on his cloak. 

“As you wish. Your majesty.” 

Sanji perked up and turned to him. Sanji slid down to the concrete floor and clutched onto Zoro’s arm. 

“Well shit.” Zoro grunted. 

“No no. Patty, he’s on our side.” Sanji smiled. 

Zoro gave a soft oh before he took Sanji to the apartment. Sanji pulled off Zoro’s robes as Zoro shrugged off his own. His eye narrowed to the blossoming spot on Sanji’s neck. Sanji furrowed to him lightly touching his neck. 

“What’s the matter?” Sanji asked. 

“It’s glowing.” Zoro muttered. Sanji smirked showing off his glowing hickey. 

“You need to finish what you started. Or it will fade away.” Sanji purred, “And I really don’t want that to happen.” 

“Why? Isn’t that a bad thing?” Zoro asked. 

“How else am I supposed to eat?” Sanji asked. Zoro gave a soft oh and pushed him against the wall. Sanji gasped shedding his human skin. Zoro pinned him there sticking his knee between Sanji’s. 

“Then I’ll fill your somach so you don’t need to eat for a while.” He smirked. 

Sanji grinned to that as Zoro kissed him roughly Sanji moaned softly clawing onto his back. He pulled back to kiss and suck at that glowing sexual spot. Sanji moaned throwing his head back against the wall. Zoro rubbed his knee against Sanji’s tented bulge. Earning more and louder moans from the blonde. Zoro was enjoying it. His lips pulled into a grin nipping and sucking down his skin. Until he bit into something. Pulling back he furrowed to a glowing pinkish red orb. Sanji grinned licking his hips and wrapping his arms around Zoro’s. 

“Feed me.” Sanji purred. 

Dropping his jaw and letting his tongue rolled out Sanji purred. Zoro leaned in feeding the sexual desire pink ora thing to Sanji. Who’s lips enclosed onto the lewd taste and swallowed. He grinned kissing Zoro roughly. Who returned it with pulling Sanji up onto his hips and leading him over to the couch. Who again pinned him down against the plush of the cushions. Sanji pulled back with a grin. 

“Ooo, new territory.” Sanji purred. 

Zoro hummed as Sanji’s lips pulled into a devilish grin. 

“Lemme suck your dick.” Sanji licked his lips. 

Zoro rolled his eyes flopping onto Sanji.


End file.
